Episode 8415 (12th March 2019)
Plot Charity prepares to face the village but struggles to act normal. Chas worries to Laurel about telling Paddy about being pregnant. Paddy tells Chas that the Vet's Surgery is not liable for Rhona's accident, so he will have to talk to Moira. Chas tries to talk herself out of telling Paddy but Laurel urges her to tell him. Eric apologises for Faith's behaviour and offers to drive Kerry down to the station, but Amy returns, having been released pending further investigation. Amy asks Eric to change his statement as Eric was the only other witness than Joanie. Eric agrees to do so. Vanessa takes Leo to visit Rhona and brings her chocolates. Rhona apologises for pushing Pete away and asks him to move back in. He is pleased and accepts. Moira texts Pete to go to the farm urgently. Billy tells Tracy that he's moving back into Tall Trees Cottage and that he will miss staying at the B&B. Amy bumps into David in the cafe and he introduces her to Maya. Maya makes her excuses and leaves. Cain is angry to hear that Faith has reported Amy to the police. Moira tells Pete that the insurance company think the crash was caused by negligence and will not pay out. Vanessa breaks the news to Rhona that the vet's insurance company will not cover her accident and they have to go through Moira's insurance. However, she is pleased to hear that Pete is moving back into Smithy Cottage. Maya apologises to Jacob and they begin kissing. David realises that Jacob was lying about Priya needing a babysitter for Amba. David goes to confront him and unexpectedly arrives at the village hall. Amy visits Val's grave with Victoria. Eric has changed his statement and it appears the charges will be dropped. David confronts Jacob and they have a blazing row. Maya accidentally knocks somethings off the table and David goes to inspect. Paddy decides to plan a romantic evening with Chas. Chas goes to tell Paddy about the pregnancy but Victoria interrupts, telling Chas that there's a leak in the kitchen. Rhona breaks the news that she will have to claim on Moira's insurance for the accident. Pete begins to blame himself, and tells Rhona that the farm's insurance won't pay out either. Belle tells Charity that Lisa wants to see her. Eric tries to calm things down with Faith but she snaps. Faith is furious to hear that Eric has helped Amy get off. Amy tells Cain that if he wants a fight, he will get one. Maya has managed to escape David before being caught and Jacob lies that he cares more about Maya than Jacob and Amba. David is confused, but then finds one of Maya's earrings on the floor. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Hallway, bar and backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes